Nearly all of the diseases targeted by NHLBI directly involve glycoconjugates. However, there is both an acute lack of individuals with the knowledge and skills necessary to study glycoconjugates at the structure/function level. In fact, the complex extracellular and the simple, but dynamic, intracellular saccharides that are attached to proteins and lipids, do indeed play fundamental roles in many aspects of cardiovascular disease, lung biology and in the functions of all types of blood cells. We have assembled a unique team of experts in most aspects of glycosciences to not only carry-out the research goals of this PEG, but also to train the next generation of glycoscientists in the unique language and skills required to study glycoconjugates. Training the next generation of glycobiologists in the varied and complex methods and approaches that are required to study lycoconjugates is indeed critical to the next phase of biomedical research, which will be mostly focused on post-translational modifications. We have designed a thorough and comprehensive Glycosciences Skills Development Course, which in the first half will first teach our Fellows and students the basics of glycosciences in about twenty-eight 2h lectures (56 contact hours), discussions and reading (-10 weeks). The second half of the Skills Development Course will consist of nineteen hands-on laboratory exercises which will directly instruct our Fellows in the major methods of Glycosciences. These laboratory exercises will meet 3 times per week (M,W,F) for approximately 5h each (-95 contact hours). We strongly feel that only by such a comprehensive and hands-on approach can we begin to adequately prepare our Fellows to become leaders In glycoscience research. Part I of the Course starts with an overview of mammalian glycobiology, presents detailed information on each class of glycoconjugate, next discusses their biosynthesis, the enzymes controlling their structures, and ends with a discussion of carbohydrate binding proteins. Part II starts with an overview of glycan functions and then discusses their roles in human disease, culminating with a special lecture and round table discussion on their roles in cardiovascular disease. Part III starts with a lecture on the principles of carbohydrate structural determination and discusses the approaches for detailed analyses of various glycan types. Part IV is the hands-on laboratory course in which each Project or Core leader (with the help of their laboratory staff) will instruct the PEG Fellows in many of the methods used to analyze glycans. The Course will be offered every other year during the Program and will be limited to -10 students with PEG Fellows having priority. While a lot of work, this Core is the most efficient way to generate qualified glycobiologists!